Two Birds, One Stone
by MrZayas
Summary: An Avian by the name of Ahykah crash lands on a mysterious but seemingly normal planet. He travels to the wreckage of his spacecraft and discovers another unlucky soul trapped on the same planet as him. Their turmoils and triumphs are to be seen as the two leave their planet, and perhaps kindle a new relationship that will last a lifetime! First write! OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Two Birds, One Stone**

_ This is my first attempt at writing anything in a very long time, I have strongly enjoyed reading Fan Fictions here, and it has inspired me to write my own story. I have also had a lot of fun playing Starbound, and I believe that there is a large amount of potential in story-telling that could be available, hidden for the mind to explore. I hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoy, and thank you for reading!_

A star rose in the western corridor of the sky, bright yellow and glistening on the pools and ponds which lay stoically calm and silent in the scarce winds. The air was dense with moisture after what rainfall had been cast the night before. The stinging sensation in his cheek slowly arose him to consciousness, his memory fogged, and his thoughts cloudy. The sea blue color of his eyes were vividly visible as he opened them, stung by the bright sunlight which penetrated the air above him. As his eyes adjusted, he became distinctly aware of the sounds of insects buzzing and humming in the distance. Slowly, he stood up, regaining his balance, and absorbing his surroundings. The atmosphere was a light blue, showing large amounts of oxygen, explaining how he could survive on such a planet. This planet was much unlike his home world, which contained sprawling trees with long, strong branches, suitable for his kind to build nests and cities upon. This planet however contained conic, small trees in comparison, with leaves thin as hair and just as thick.

His name was Ahykah, and he was of the Avian descent, they were a sentient species of bird, with thick feathers, and unknown origins. Their culture was rich with tales of exploration and valor. Ahykah had known no such thing. As he got up and shook the dirt out of his feathers, he noticed smoke off in the distance. He had taken a course of planetary survival in college on his home world. This proved particularly useful, as the forest contained rich fibers in which he could make rope and some hunting equipment. His first priority was to get to the smoke, even if it was nothing, there would certainly be fire, or even people around if he was lucky. He picked up some dull but sharp stones off of the ground and tied one to a stick to create a makeshift knife, and picked up a good sized branch on the ground to sharpen into a spear. After he did this, he quickly took a drink of water, and began to set off towards the smoke.

_(Transition to first person)_

"With the humidity, there should be plenty of water for me to drink on my way there." Ahykah thought to himself. He followed the smoke for a couple of hours, and stopped by a few puddles to collect water in his canteen. It was most likely undrinkable, so he decided not to drink it right away, but store it for when he could boil it over a fire. As he continued to stumble his way through the jungle, he noticed that the star was directly overhead. "It couldn't possibly be noon already!" he thought to himself, taking a brief glance at his watch, that was surprisingly still functioning. The hands read: 8:20. Despite this, the star was still, prudently hanging directly over his head. "That's right, I'm on another planet." The rotation he found was rather fast for a planet such as this one, but nonetheless he continued towards what little remained of the burning object…

_ Thank you for reading the first chapter of what is hopefully a long story! The beginning was a little tough to write because I wanted to rule out boring details without going into rabbit-holes of explanation, which I tend to do often. Despite the shortness of this chapter, hopefully the next one will have more content! The next chapter will certainly be much more interesting than this introduction but I do hope that you will check it out soon!_

-MrZayas


	2. Chapter 2: The Wreckage

_ Hello again ladies and gentlemen, finally have written a second chapter! I'm publishing it hopefully soon after I began with my first chapter because I personally feel that it could use a little bit more fruit. Despite this, I am pretty excited for this chapter, it will have a lot more dialog than the last one, and a bit more length as well. Hope you enjoy! (P.S double spaced for your enjoyment!)_

The star above began to sink towards the pink horizon as Ahykah continued his trek through the forest. The smoke was all but dwindling in the sky as he began to settle down for the night. He quickly took precautions, not knowing what kind of nocturnal predators would roam the woods after sundown. He began to set up a small camp in a clearing between the trees. "It has plenty of bushes and undergrowth surrounding it that nothing should be able to attack while I sleep." He said to himself quietly. The forest had mostly dried out since the morning dew, allowing him to find some dry wood for kindling and fire. He spent some time collecting wood, and quickly returned back to the makeshift "camp" to begin preparing to make a fire. Sadly, one of the things he didn't have in his pockets when he awoke was some flint and steel. So he had to do it the old fashioned way, two sticks and luck. He split the tinder into tinier pieces, so it would burn faster and began furiously rubbing the two together. It took a lot of energy, but the rich oxygenated atmosphere made lighting the fire much easier. The warmth of the fire was soothing to his tired wing muscles, as pushing and slicing bushes took a lot out of him. He soon realized that he was very hungry. It had not hit him earlier, which was at most puzzling. He knew that he had to hunt, and soon.

Before the sun went down, Ahykah wandered through the woods, his Avian sense of direction greatly helping him know how to get back to his camp in case of need. He heard the pounding of water dully roaring through the trees and quickly. Piquing his attention, Ahykah slowly creeps toward the noise, which gets ever louder as he approaches. Finally, it comes into view, a glistening waterfall, surrounded on all sides by trees and foliage, hugging the ridge line that supported it. The pool at the bottom of the waterfall was more impressive, covered by a mist of water ejected by the fall, the lake shined crystal clear in the fading light. In it, were the most curious organisms Ahykah had ever seen. There were fish, some shining, some dull, a few had two heads as well, with a menagerie of species in this small lake that all look completely and oddly fitting. He removed his hunting spear from a strap that he had crossed over his back, and crept slowly to the glistening water. Picking out a rather large fish, with two eyes on one side. With a loud clap, he thrust the spear into the water for the fish. He cursed under his breath as the fish slid out from under his spear at the last second. "Kluex be damned!" he muttered. He continued to peruse the edges of the lake, looking for more fish, and attempting to spear the larger kinds that he saw.

After a few minutes of trying and missing, Ahykah's spear finally penetrated the abdomen of an unruly looking fish. It's green blood began to spread as he lifted it out of the water, carefully avoiding the spines on its sides. More swiftly than his previous trek, he returned to his camp, the fire almost out. He quickly added some of his collected wood to the fire to set it ablaze, and pulled out his knife. Removing the meat contents of the fish was particularly tricky. It's bones interlaced between each other in many different irregular patterns he had not seen before. The meat was pretty obvious to spot, it's color very different from the green blood that coated his hands. After he serrated the fish for it's sustenance, Ahykah quickly created a hanging stove, using sticks and rope to give him a place to cook the fish meat. The meat cooked quickly with the large fire. He also placed his canteen atop the fire to purify it of bacteria which he presumed lived on this planet as well. He began to eat the fish, which tasted rather pleasant for an alien species. It had a sharp, oily taste, as most fish do, and it filled him up rather quickly. He took some warm sips of his canteen as well. "Not a bad dinner for the first night on another planet." he said to himself with a grin. Building up a small stockpile of leaves, and digging himself a small pit in the ground to lay in, Ahykah lay down in the ground next to his fire, and slowly contemplated his situation, whether he would see civilization or not. He figured that the smoke that he had been following earlier could give him some hope, or some ideas of how to get off of the planet. The ground was warm and comfortable to lay in, and he soon drifted off into a deep sleep, charmed by the critters calling in the night…

Ahykah woke with a stir, the condensation of moisture upon his brow lay uncomfortably so, quickly wiping it off with his left wing. He sat up and looked at the fire, it's ashes splayed across the ground surrounding it, looking like dark snow. The fire was burnt out, and Ahykah had no intentions of waiting around much longer. He picked up his gear, and cleaned up the area of useful objects which lay cluttered around his camp. He set off in the last direction in which he saw the smoke, which was pretty obvious earlier before. The hike through the forest opened up quickly, soon he began to see chunks of metal spewn in an unorganized fashion around the forest. Their shapes and thicknesses were erratic, with black portions of the metal which he presumed were caused from an explosion. "I must be getting close, and whatever spaceship this may be, it doesn't look like there were any survivors." The smell of burnt timber and ashes filled his beak as he moved towards the wreckage. His first inclination was caution, for he knew that there could be another being, and didn't wish to startle them. He came into the burnt clearing and saw the perpetrator of the black smoke that he saw earlier.

It was a spacecraft, sleek and rounded, which contained two engine cells on it's sides. The hull was burnt black, it's electrical components fried. Most of them, anyway. "The outside of the hull is burnt." he noted to himself. "But most engine bays of this type of spacecraft are extremely resilient, maybe the FTL (Faster than Light) drives are still intact." Ahykah quickly placed his equipment on the ground, and walked over to the burnt spacecraft. He noticed a damaged hull panel on the side of one of the engine bays and proceeded to walk over and examine it. The few bolts left on the panel were loose, and Ahykah was able to wiggle them free with some effort. He looked inside of the engine, the fiber wires were zigzagging here and there, everywhere, there were no glowing coolant cells, or anything that indicated power to the spacecraft. "Without an engineer, there is no way I could reach the FTL drive without damaging the electric systems." he said. Ahykah examined the engine for a few more moments, then stepped down from the spacecraft.

It was still dawn, and he knew that he should probably set up camp. With any luck, the spacecraft's emergency beacon would be active, and another spacecraft could be on it's way to investigate the transmission. Ahykah sighed. He had hoped that the spacecraft would have given him more than the hope for rescue, that it was still mostly intact and that what he had learned about them in school could help him use it to get into orbit at least. But the aircraft was not going anywhere in it's condition. Ahykah stepped into the forest once more to look for firewood, the ground was very well dry, and the sky was clear of clouds, save for the few scattered miles apart. Ahykah continued to work his way around, and eventually began the trip back to the spacecraft to set up camp. Suddenly, Ahykah heard a loud snap, causing him to turn his head swiftly. -"Wings up, now!"

_A bit of a cliffhanger to leave the second chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one, the little details and descriptions make everything pop out in my mind, and I enjoy writing them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will most certainly be quick with the next one! I think that I will start writing it now as a matter of fact, I can't wait to introduce someone new for a change! Thanks for reading!_

_ -_MrZayas


	3. Chapter 3: Rose

_So, I know it's been a while for chapter 3! I haven't really been satisfied with anything I have come up with for chapter 3 since it introduces someone, which you will see if you continue reading. I really enjoyed writing this despite all of the time it has taken me! Hope you will enjoy it as well!_

The feathers on the back of his neck stood up on end at the voice behind him. The leaves underfoot crunched as the perpetrator adjusted its position around Ahykah. He stood there for a few moments, waiting for more unruly commands from the person who probably had him at gunpoint. "Well, get on with it!" He said audibly. When nothing happened he became impatient and turned around. A searing pain coursed through his leg and he looked down to see blood on the leaves below him. The world in front of him turned black and with a dizzying sensation, Ahykah fell to the ground below him.

A small muffled murmur rumbled in his ears as he began to stir, the sound became clearer as his body awoke from a painful slumber, the darkened skies around him became visible as his eyes opened once more. His body was sore, and his leg was burning with pain at every movement. He looked around to his little ability. He was next to the spacecraft again, under a sheet of paneling crudely constructed into a small roof over his head. Then he noticed his leg. It was wrapped in leaves, still dyed red with blood. His brown feathers were also turned a hue of red around the wound. On the ground lay a broken piece of branch, crudely snapped in half, with his blood along the length. "He shot me with a damned arrow!" He cursed under his breath. From the blood, he guessed that the arrow had gone clean into his leg and gotten stuck. No doubt the perpetrator used a sedative to keep him asleep while such a painful removal was undergone. But Ahykah was done thinking about his leg, and was anxious to get moving despite his impediments. He propped himself up with his elbows and shook himself to get the dirt off his feathers. The skies rumbled with thunder, threatening to drench the land around him at any minute. He rolled over carefully, as to not press his leg against anything. As he lay on his chest he pushed himself off the ground, and slung his good leg underneath him. He stood up slowly on one leg and regained his balance. A fire was constructed near the burnt tree line that surrounded the spacecraft. Around it lay some tools, as well as his canteen and knife. He stumbled over to his equipment strewn over the camp. He slowly and tediously picked them up and assorted them in his way. "This spacecraft isn't helping me in any way, and whoever shot me probably knows I'm here." He thought to himself, and aimed to leave.

He stumbled over some charred roots as he started into the forest. "I don't think that's a wise idea buddy." Ahykah froze, the female voice rung in his ears again. This time, he didn't hesitate to turn around. An Avian woman stood in the undergrowth, a bow and arrow strewn over her shoulder haphazardly. She wore a flight jacket of the Avian navy, no doubt it was her spacecraft which was derelict in the clearing. Despite her charm, he still felt obligated to say something. "Well I suppose I have you to thank for the hole in my leg don't I?" "You do, sweetheart. Maybe next time don't be daft and turn around on someone like that!" She retorted. "Or, just don't shoot a random stranger?" she glared at him. Her amber eyes burnt into his feathers. At that moment, the sky opened up, and rain began to patter on the ground around them, and the trees swayed. "Fancy standing in the rain?" He asked. "Let's just go back to the camp, your leg'll get infected if you just stand out here in the rain." she sighed. The two headed back to the camp, Ahykah had no qualms about it, better the company than being alone, and fine company at that. Despite his injuries he made it to the camp uneventfully. Even if he fell, she probably would not stop it. The fire was washed out by the rain, and the ashes were wet and coating the ground around it, and the smell of charcoal was heavy in the air. The shelter she had made still stood strong, and provided a dry place for the two to lay down. The sky was becoming darker and darker as night approached. "You know, this would probably be pretty romantic if I wasn't recovering from an arrow shaft in the leg." He chuckled. "I'm not one for rainy days." she said quietly. Ahykah shut up and rolled onto his back. He rest his head on the dirt around him, which was damp and cool, mostly unpleasant, and for a few moments lay quietly, until his drowsiness from the days events finally dragged him into an uncomfortable sleep.

A ticklish sensation on his feathers early in the morning woke him with a start, an insect like creature with large mandibles was crawling on his wings, at this, he flicked his wing violently and his heart raced. The bug flew off and he gave a sigh of relief. The lady stirred on the ground next to him. "So you're scared of bugs? That's nice." she said. "Whatever." he replied. She remained on the ground resting for a few more minutes as Ahykah hopped around on the damp ground. He walked over to the undergrowth and broke off a few branches from a few long trees. He carried the sticks back to their makeshift camp where she stirred again. "Instead of me guessing, what is your name?" Ahykah asked. "My name is Rose." she replied sleepily."Ahykah." He replied. "You must come from a traditional family if you have a name like that." Rose said. "They even worship Kluex." He said with a chuckle. "Wow, really far back there huh?" She smiled. "Very much so, the shoes stay at the door, morning and evening prayers. Sometimes I miss those, living by myself that is." He said, as he began to fasten the wood together to make a crutch. "What system are you from?" she said as she sat up on the ground. "Tiaeva 1B, it's a little warm there, but not too bad." He finished strapping the crutch together with linens, and stood up, using it to assist him. He was beginning to feel hungry, he mentioned so to Rose with a smirk. "We should hunt." he said shortly. "You won't be doing anything with that leg." she chuckled. Ahykah gave a grunt of annoyance, as he picked up his pack and spear off the ground. Rose picked up her bow and slung it around her shoulder. "Let's go, we're burning daylight." She said quickly. She began to walk off ahead of him, as he caught up slowly. He stumbled into the woods behind her, as they began their trek off.

Rather uneventfully mid-day rolled overhead, the rain was evaporating off the leaves and the moisture in the air was sticking to their feathers, making movement exhausting. Rose managed to pick up some small game along the way, stopping him suddenly to avoid alerting it. They had traveled a couple of kilometers away from the spacecraft, seeing as nothing was salvageable from the wreckage. Conversation was minimal, and to the point relatively tedious. Ahykah's leg continued to pester him, every movement hurt in a pinch, and was starting to get extremely annoying. "Can we stop?" Ahykah said loudly. Rose turned around to look at him. "Are you going to wimp out on me?" She asked with an annoyed expression on her face. Ahykah didn't answer as he lowered himself onto the ground. "So, what division are you from?" Ahykah asked tentatively. "What do you mean?" she asked back. "I can tell by the way you walk. You're in the galactic navy, what division?" "Kilo 87, you?" Ahykah laughed. "I'm a weapon smith, what makes you think I'm in the navy?" "Nothing in particular." she said, looking away into the woods. Ahykah undid the makeshift bandage on his leg and looked underneath to check his wound. It was still red and bloodied, no sign of infection. A good sign at least. "We might as well set up camp here, the sun is going down, and I am starving." he said, wrapping his leg back up. She gave a curt nod and lay down her equipment, sitting down on the ground whilst he got up, "I'll collect some wood." He said, his mood had severely deteriorated due to the damp and harrowing conditions around him. Ahykah wandered around the small undergrowth, searching for what dry wood he could use. He found relatively little under a few bushes and leaves, avoiding the crawling ten legged insects that seemed prominent on this planet. Picking them up wasn't the easiest thing he could do either. His crutch made it difficult, and his leg was beginning to sear with pain. "I probably shouldn't overdo it." He thought to himself. He made his way slowly back to the camp where Rose sat, waiting for her the wood to cook the food she had carved earlier. "About time." she grunted. "You have no right to complain, this leg surely wasn't my fault." he retorted. Clearly none of the two were in a great mood after the day's trek, and desperately needed to eat and rest. Rose pulled out a lighter from her pack, and used it to light the wood, which quickly lit and grew to engulf it. The smoke stung Ahykah's eyes, and he closed them in discomfort. Rose quickly put the meat over the fire to cook it, keeping silent as they watched the flames dance around the log in mesmerizing fashion. The dry warmth was comforting to his damp feathers as he began to scoop out a pit for himself to lay in. After they ate the little bit of food that they had collected, Ahykah and Rose granted each other good night, and settled down to sleep, which came quickly for the exhausted avians.

_Sweat coated Ahykah's feathers as he hammered on the hot metal. His garb and heavy apron not helping release any of his accumulated body heat. The sword was taking good shape, it's iron casting growing smoother and smoother with each blunt strike of his hammer. As it's shape continued to form, he dipped the blade into cool water, sending steam shooting up from the bucket. His work area was cluttered with tools, a forge and an anvil were dormant a few feet away. He turned around to close up shop, the two moons outside were shining bright, and he was getting drowsy. He locked the doors with his pass code, and turned around to go up the stairs to his bedroom…_

...SNAP! Ahykah woke with a start, and picked up his spear apprehensively, his heart beating out of control, and his feathers standing on end. He stumbled along the ground looking around, the fire almost out, providing little light. Another snap in the woods spooked Ahykah again. "Rose!" he whispered. She didn't stir, and he looked back into the woods once more. Suddenly, he heard a snarl, and backed up on the ground swiftly as a dark figure lashed out at him. He pulled up his spear to stop the animal, who upon coming into the light was clearly visible, it was hideous. It's eyes were black pearls in the night sky, it had four protruding mandibles, snapping at him furiously. He struggled to stop the six-legged mammal from overpowering him, grunting and kicking, struggling furiously. He drove the butt end of the spear into the abdomen of the creature, sending it into a roar as it slid back on the slick earth beneath it. It growled at him, as he crawled around on the earth. This time he was ready. "Rose! GET UP!" he shouted over the growling of the creature, which threw himself over the fire pit, landing near her. He quickly leaped towards the creature, yelling. He narrowly avoided a swipe of it's two fingered claws, and stabbed it in it's side, making it howl in anger and agony. Again the ferocious animal leaped at him, it's blood coating him as he was pinned by it. He struggled again, as the creature pinned him. His movements did little to stop it, as it narrowly missed biting his shoulder. He got a grip on his belt knife and stabbed the beast, getting out from under his heavy weight as it turned towards Rose, who was watching in fear at the events before her. Before the beast could jump at her, Ahykah slid with his spear and at last jabbed it through the animal, causing it to howl in pain, as the spear entered through it's rib cage. The creature went limp under his actions, and it's breathing became labored, as it lost it's life, panting and growling until it's last breath. Ahykah panted uncontrollably as he lay down on the soil, Rose was still frozen in fear at the scene that had unfolded in front of her, taking quivering hitched breaths. As his own breath slowly calmed itself, he spoke up. "A-Are you okay?" he said shakily. She only nodded her head. There was only one things he could do now, so he took her knife and began skinning and removing the meat off of the creature, which was aplenty. He quickly re-lit the fire, not feeling the want to sleep after such a terrible reminder that even here they aren't safe. He cooked the rest of the meat, and allowed Rose to sleep, which was difficult in and of itself. The night carried on as he kept watch, not knowing what other carnivorous creatures could possible assault them in the night…

_Phew, finally done! It's been FOREVER since I published another chapter, like I said I was trying to find somewhere to go on from here, it was interesting to try and find a plot for the introduction of Rose, and later on I can hopefully add to the back story I left everyone with in this chapter. Sorry I took so long! Hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4: Following Trails

_~~Well personally I must apologize, I've found the inspiration to rekindle this stranded series and start writing again. Although it has been a couple years since I started writing this story, I'm hoping I can find another niche for the general audience. If some of you could leave me some tips about spacing things out I'd greatly appreciate it. I find it hard to actually get things spaced out like they should be. Anyway, I'll stop talking and get on to the story and get off this 2 year cliffhanger. Thanks for reading, I'll see ya at the end of the chapter. Hopefully I can dig up my story line again!~~_

The common damp dew lay on Ahykah as he awoke again. His first sensation was that of pain from the night before. His back and wings were bruised up, and his uncomfortable pit in the ground didn't do anything to help. The smell of the planets' brambles helped wake him from his drowsy state. The old camp fire was burnt out and Rose was sleeping and shivering next to it. It was a rather chilly morning as he slowly put on his crutch and hoisted himself onto his feet.

His recollection of last night shone sharply in his head. "I need to make sure one of us keeps watch." he thought to himself, realizing that both him and Rose succumbed to sleep.

The meat he prepared from the terrifying creature lay on the fire where he had left it. Since he fell asleep, it was pretty burnt, but there was some parts of the meet thoroughly cooked and salvageable. He looked at the pelt of the creature, which he had also skinned. "Dear Kluex..." he trailed off. He wasn't able to clearly get a picture the night before but the creature was huge.

Realizing that he was wasting some valuable time, Ahykah took the now dry pelt and laid it over Rose, who was still shivering.

He promptly found some dry twigs and started up the fire again. At least for most of the morning they would remain here, especially after what happened last night.

He remained at watch for what seemed to be a good hour or two before Rose stirred in her pit and blanket. For some reason, he never actually payed attention to her appearances until now.

Rose was rather pretty. She had blue feathers, white around the tips. She had a toned body, most likely from her training in the navy. Ahykah caught himself staring a bit, and looked away.

"Are we dead?" Rose slurred, clearly not yet fully awake. "Nope." Ahykah said shortly. The ironic position he is in became clear to him. He was there with Rose, an Avian, who had shot him with an arrow, bandaged him, and slept while he was being mauled by a creature. "Yesterday was damn interesting." He said. She nodded her head in acknowledgment.

The star had risen to roughly the 9 o' clock position by the time they were ready to head out. They wrapped the creatures' pelt and grabbed their things, then wandered for kilometers until the star struck noon.

"Hey hold up." Rose said abruptly. "Why?" Ahykah asked. "Because." She retorted. As if that was a good enough answer she got on her knees and started searching the ground. "Looks like we may have hope after all." She said. Ahykah's puzzled look prompted her to continue. "Florans," She started "I found some tracks."

Ahykah walked over to the spot she designated and stared at the track. It was relatively circular with a few front facing limbs facing the same direction. They seemed like Floran tracks, but then again Ahykah had very little experience with Florans.

"How do you know these are Floran?" She punched his bad shoulder, he winced in pain. "What the hell?" he retorted. "I didn't spend all my time in training picking my wings clean." She smiled. Don't try to be cute. You're a devil wrapped in a pretty package. "Well it's the best hope we have of getting back to space. They might be able to rent us out a spacecraft if they are technologically advanced Florans." She continued. Ahykah nodded agreement and they headed off.

Florans are always mysterious. About one quarter of their populations live in technologically advanced cultures, or amongst other species like Humans, Avians, and such. That's because Florans are generally aggressive in nature, despite being plant-people. Most of them live in ferocious tribes, and they are usually very hostile to visitors. Ahykah honestly wasn't so sure about their course of action, but like Rose said. They didn't have much of a choice.

The dubious couple followed the tracks for about a kilometer, by now they had spotted a few other trails as well as the ones they were following. "We must be getting close" Ahykah observed, breaking the silence. "Probably. Rose said. They stopped next to a tree and sat for a few minutes, by now Ahykah's leg was definitely tired and he was in a lot of pain. Rose didn't seem that much better. Her beautiful feathers were now dull with sweat and the temperature had risen dramatically and they were both feeling the strain. The pounding sun and grimy feathers made for a particularly uncomfortable rest.

Ahykah felt a sharp pinch in his side. He noticed Rose flinch too. "Hey you okay?" He said. She looked up at him and her beak opened to say something but couldn't get it out. She dropped her bow and fell to her feet rather ungraciously when Ahykah noticed the very small dart protruding from her feathers. He barely had enough time to realize what had happened before his hearing pounded and his vision went black.

_~~Well that's it for right now. A rather interesting but foreseeable turn of events but hopefully I can come up with some more interesting stuff by tomorrow. It's currently 1:30 AM here and I can't wait to start another chapter. Hopefully I will see you next time, thanks for reading!~~_


End file.
